A Kinda Love Story
by thunder skies
Summary: This called for drastic measures. She reached out and grabbed the back of his robes and jerked him back toward her. With a flush of pleasure she noticed he looked vaguely unnerved. And that was always good. [SnapeSinistra drabble]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, hard as that may be to believe. Ah, and there is a reference to "Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit" which belongs to She's A Star. Because what S/S fic is comeplete without an allusion to it?

**Author's Note: **Did you know Lamentations has been updated? I didn't think so. It has, yesterday morning in fact (or evening, depending on your timezone). And it inspired this lovely piece right here. Or suckish, depending on your view point. Ah, well. We all have different opinions. But I just had to write some Snape/Sinistra, because I simply love the bantering. Quite fun to write.

On with the story then, as you are all getting tired of the Incredibly Long and Random Note.

* * *

Auriga Sinistra rolled her eyes- it was something she was quite good at, especially when she was in the company of one Severus Snape. 

"Really, Snape, would it honestly kill you to be _nice_ once in awhile?" she asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Really, the man was ridiculously tall. He ought to at least have the common courtesy to slow down for short people like her.

Ha. Snape with courtesy.

She amused herself.

"Sinistra, would it really kill you to shut up once in awhile?" he shot back, turning a corner so sharply she nearly ran into the wall trying to follow him, which no doubt would have caused him to fall into hysterics.

How funny.

Not.

"Well, it's just, the children are _frightened_ of you, for God's sake," she told him, panting slightly.

Wait. That didn't sound right.

Oh well. Back to the point.

"Yes, because I'm so sure children aren't frightened of you, who occasionally tries to seduce Defense Against the Dark Arts professors," he said, smirking slightly, _still_ not making any effort to slow down. In fact, she thought he might even be going faster.

Dammit.

Bastard.

Because any thought involving Snape was not complete until she had called him that.

She honestly used that word too much.

Er, not that she thought about him too much.

Really. What a stupid idea.

Laughable, even.

Ha ha.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" she asked, glaring at him, to which he smirked triumphantly.

Damn him.

Okay, now he was just testing her.

"Slow down!" she yelled frantically, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He was going to give her a heart attack.

"It isn't my fault you have absurdly short legs," he told her, still with that goddamned smirk on his face.

This called for drastic measures.

She reached out and grabbed the back of his robes and jerked him back toward her. With a flush of pleasure she noticed he looked vaguely unnerved.

And that was always good.

"Let me paint you a little picture, _Sev,"_ she hissed, making sure she was right by his ear. "_You_ are going to walk _slower_, lest I find a use for my _wonderful_ book, 'Castration Charms and You.'Do you catch my _drift _here_?"_

It was, she thought, a very good speech, all in all. Snape did look a tad frightened, which she very rarely got to see. It was actually quite a nice change from the sneer that usually graced his face.

But not _that_ nice.

He still looked very detestable.

Quite.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" he asked disbelievingly. She rolled her eyes again.

"You're a bit slow on the uptake, aren't you?" He did not dignify this with an answer, deciding instead that a flourishing sneer would be much more effective. Of course, he completely disregarded the fact that his sneers just didn't scare her anymore. In fact, if anything they amused her somewhat.

So she simply let go of his collar and snickered as he nearly fell backwards. He glared at her, to which she stuck her tongue out.

"Mature," he said smoothly, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought so."

And on they walked. But, of course, one would never think to admit that Severus was actually walking at a slower pace.

He wasn't. It was simply an optical illusion.

Really.

_Fin._

**

* * *

A/N2:** Short, halfway-sweet, with some banter. Do tell what you think. Reviews are looovely. They make my day. Seriously. 

And Siriusly, too.

Because who doesn't love the Sirius/Serious pun?

Oh, but I must give credit where credit is due. The "let me paint you a little picture" line belongs to my friend, who actually did that to someone (though it was some guy and she told him to call her or she'd bite him. . . forceful, no?). So, that line is hers, not mine, sadly.

Wooh.

I think this little note has gone on long enough.

_Au revoir, mes dears._


End file.
